


The Hunter

by argentscoyote



Series: About Riley [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentscoyote/pseuds/argentscoyote
Summary: The soulless acts that will forever haunt him.





	The Hunter

*****

Sam Winchester is soulless.

It should be a scary thought. It should send him running for the hills, or at least to Dean, but it doesn't. It simply just... _is_. He doesn't feel empty or scared or worried. He doesn't feel anything at all.

Of course, in this very moment, he doesn't realize he has no soul. In this very moment, he doesn't even realize just how much of an impact a soul can have on you. It's extraordinary, baffling, really, just how the thing that cannot be seen is the very thing that dictates a person's life, that writes out their feelings. Their emotions, their reactions, their thinking. Sam knows all of this is different for him. Just doesn't know why.

And because he doesn't know why, because he doesn't care, it leads him to the outrageous thinking that this, not caring, makes him a better hunter. And it does. For an entire year, he's one of the best there is. But it also leads him to make haste decisions, and haste decisions can often lead to regret. And haunting.

But he doesn't know about that so he doesn't think about it. Instead, all he chooses to focus on is the girl in front of him whose hair is golden and whose eyes are the black of midnight. He hears the pleas, the cries, the begging. It doesn't do anything to him. He feels nothing.

A soul is a powerful thing.

Not having a soul is a powerful thing too.

Without hesitation or falter, without even much thought, purely based on instinct, Sam grabs the girl be her hair and stabs her in her chest. The demon inside screams as it dies and as she does too. 


End file.
